The Kit
by Kiatami-chan
Summary: Bella Swan has an abusive father. Everyday she pulls out "The Kit" where it holds a steel beauty. She has these incredible dreams about her perfect man, but what if this man is more then she bargined for? Chapter 5 up! SM pwns NO CULLENS AT ALL! Purely J/
1. CHAPTER 1: BLOOD

**This is my new story. Almost everyday since I started it I would write in my notebook and a story just came to me one random day. I'm very proud of it and unlike my last story this one is going somewhere. Not sure exactly where yet, but this one has more of a plot then the last one. So enjoy the first chapter of The Kit!**

**Kiatami**

**CHAPTER 1: BLOOD**

Why is it so dark in here? It's so cold.

"Hel-hello?" I call out, no answer. There wasn't any wind, no kind of breeze, just pure and deathly cold, wrapping itself around my naked body. I started to feel my way around the room, desperate for a way out, or even a light. I moved my hands blindly around the room until I hit the wall finally. My hands felt the wall until my fingers found the light switch, curled around it and flipped it on. The florescent lights flickered on and I had to adjust my eyes to the violent light. Once my eyes focused I took in the murderous sight of the enclosed space. Blood everywhere, splattered on the walls and the ceiling. There was what looked like fingernail scratches carved into the ground. There was a bathtub right across the room from me and I felt drawn to the tub even though I didn't want to move. I seemed to glide across the room and once the tub lightly hit my shins I looked down to seem something- or someone, in a position that made me hyperventilate. A disfigured body lay in the tub and it looked like it had some sort of birth defect. Along with the defect it had cuts all over its body. Burn marks all over his face. My eyes took in the disfigurement of the body. Who would do this to him? I tore my eyes from the corpse and looked up. Who is this person? She has black medium hair, with one blue eye and one brown eye. With her heart-shaped face she looked so innocent. She looked scared her unique eyes staring back at me. No- wait this girl is me.

"Uhhh…." the body in the bathtub moaned. I looked down at him and I could see him trying to move.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked. He looked at me and then looked above my head and started whimpering. I didn't even have time to turn around before I was hit with a blunt object. I fell hard to the floor and my ears started ringing.

"Bella, Bella!" a voice echoed. My head shot straight up from my desk and I looked around my Spanish class.

"Bella, you awake? We gotta go." My friend Jess started shaking me and I was on the floor after the fourth shake.

"Ha ha, whoops." She chuckled. She helped me up and I stretched and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Uhh, 2:30, it's time to leave." We started walking across the campus to the parking lot.

"Can you drive I'm still tired?" I asked.

"Yea sure, let's go." I tossed her my keys and went to the passenger side.

There was silence and I was about to fall back asleep when Jess asked, "You o.k.? This is the third time you've fallen asleep in class."

I looked up at her and there was worry on her face.

"I'm good, just really tired lately."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" She was so annoying sometimes.

"Jeez Jess, stop acting like my mother." Shit I said the "M" word. Jess lost her mom 2 years ago from a car a car accident. We have never talked about it, but when it happened she just snuck into my house and we just cried together.

"Sorry if I care." She mumbled. The rest of the car ride was silent and I closed my eyes, but I couldn't get back to sleep, so I shifted myself up and turned on the radio. Jess is my best friend and has been for the last five years. She cared so much about me that it was sometimes hard to remember that she is just my friend and not my mom. Jess reached her house and I got out and moved to the driver's side. I hugged her and got into the car and started driving. The rest of the car ride was short since we live down the street from each other, so I parked my car on the curb and walked up to my condo where I would face the drunken person who is my father. I took a cautious breath before turning the knob and I walked in unsteadily.

"Dad, I'm home." I called out. Silence. I released the breath I had been holding in and walked in a fast manner to my room. I opened the door and someone was sitting on my bed, back faced to me with an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Hi, dad." I said in a frightened tone.

"Are you scared of me girl?" he asked in a maniacal tone. I have to think of my answer or else I might get him mad.

"Yes." I squeaked. Even though it sounds bad, it was the right answer. He liked fear; to him fear equals total control.

"Good." He cooed. He got up and walked over to me.

"Get dinner started, and don't fuck it up." He leaned over and gave me the wettest, beer filled kiss and pushed me to the ground. I moved into the fetal position and cried silent tears. After a couple of minutes of crying I crawled over to my bed and reached under it for the kit. I zipped it open and reached in for the post-it size razor. Folded over my long sleeved shirt, revealing my many cut's and scrapes of self infliction. I remembered my music and reached for my back pack and pulled out my MP3 player and blasted on some Slipknot to make the situation seem better. As Psychosocial was blaring in my ear I lowered the razor onto my arm and let my release flow through me. I always got a weird high, like a sense of total contentment when I cut, although it never lasted. After the cut, I grabbed some antibiotics and medical gauze form the kit, wrapped it. And went downstairs to make pasta for the ungrateful man that was, my father.

**So? What did you think? R&R for me please and tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism so tell me about any grammatically incorrect errors. **

**Kiatami**


	2. CHAPTER 2: CALL ME WHEN YOUR SOBER

**Thank you all for the reviews. I feel so special, virtual cookies for all!! :D Now on with the story and remember to R&R if you have anything to say or just to say that it's a kick-ass story so far.**

**Kiatami**

**CHAPTER 2: CALL ME WHEN YOU SOBER**

We sat across from each other and ate silently. I was in mid air with my fork just about to put it in my mouth when he dropped his fork with a loud CLANG. I froze and waited to see what would happen. He suddenly threw his plate at me, hitting me square in the face and I fell to the ground.

"You made it the wrong way!" he screamed. "You didn't make it the way René used to make it!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, picked me up, and shoved me into the nearest wall. Every time he talked about mom, it made me angry and frustrated inside, especially because he thinks it's my fault mom died.

"I'm not René!" SLAP!

"Don't you speak to me like that!" he threw me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs harder then he usually does. I could barely move, but I managed to get back up on my knees even though I was in incredible pain.

"Fuck you." I breathed. BAM! Another hit to my already bruised jaw. I lay on the ground for a while, hearing nothing but the ringing from my dream.

"Get the fuck up, get in you room and stay there!" KICK. I was able to get up, though I don't know how, and pulled myself to my room. I walked in my room contemplating my escape. Maybe I could go to Jess's house. No I won't do that to her. I closed the door behind me, slid down until I was sitting and started to cry, loud tears this time.

I was back in the cold room again, laying face down in the floor. I rolled over on my back, and looked up in the florescent light. A man came into my view and he was looking down at me with a devilish grin.

"Oh, darling you are exquisite." He said in a husk, scratched up voice. "I can do a lot with you." He leaned down and started stroking my stomach. "Beautiful." I was trying to move, but I couldn't, it was to cold, like it was paralyzing me.

"Please, let me go, please." I pleaded. He lowered his head about an inch from my face.

"Darling, darling, you are to valuable for me to let you go." With that he crashed his lips to mine with no chance of letting go.

"Get off of her!" this beautiful voice chanted. The man was tackled to the ground, but I still couldn't move so all I heard were the grunts of a struggle. The there was silence. Footsteps started to approach me and I was too scared to see who it was, so I closed my eyes to await whoever was coming for me. The footsteps stopped and I held my breath. Something was draped over me, something warm. I haven't felt this kind of warmth since my mom was alive. I was picked up by someone and even more warmth came through my body.

"Are you ok?" the beautiful voice asked me. His touch was warm almost hot. I opened my eyes because my voice wouldn't work. He then smiled at the attempt. He had beautifully tanned skin and dark brown hair, almost black, but you could tell it was brown in the light. He had magnificent muscles that held my skinny frame. He had the most deep brown eyes that I could practically read his soul. In other words, he was my perfect guy.

"I love your eyes." Ugh, my eyes, my blue and brown, ugly eyes. With that thought I closed my eyes shut again. He chuckled.

"Come on, open your eyes." Wait, that voice was Jess's. I opened my eyes again to see that I was in my room on the floor.

"Hi, sleepy head." Jess laughed. I tried to get up, but I was sore all over, especially my ribs. I winced at the pain.

"Oh my god, Bella!" she was down at my side in a second; she placed her hands on me. Wait that doesn't feel right, where's my warmth? I felt an over whelming loneliness and started crying. I wanted him back, I felt safe with him.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Where's who, your dad?" she paused. "That bastard did this to you, why would you want him here?"

"No, not him, where's my warmth?" Jess looked at my lie I was crazy. Then I started telling her about my dreams.

"Well whoever this guy is, I have to thank him, even if he was in your dreams." She gave me a big grin and helped me on the bed. I winced again.

"We have to get you to the hospital." I shook my head fast.

"No we can't." I looked at my clock.

"Shit, we're going to be late." I frantically got up and limped around the room, ignoring my pain, for some fresh clothes.

"Fine we'll go to school, but we are going after school, I don't care if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming." She looked at me with a no nonsense face that I couldn't deny.

"Ok, we'll go after school. I'll tell him that I'm spending the night at Angela's house." My dad hates Jess. She saw me one day, with bruises on my arm shaped like fingers and basically went off on my dad even thought he was ten times stronger then her; threatened to call the police and everything. Sometimes she sneaks in my window to see if everything is all right. Thank god she didn't come yesterday.

"Yea, ok let's go." I went to the kit and got the gauze that I use for my ribs out.

"Help me out here?" She came over, did the gauze, I put my clothes on and we were out the door. Without asking, Jess grabbed the keys and I went to the passenger side. Even though these were horrible circumstances, she loved driving my car, mainly because she didn't have one of her own. She knew I didn't want to talk so she just turned on the radio and there was nothing but silence for the rest of the car ride.

We got to school and started walking.

"Do you need help?" I shook my head.

"I'll be fine; I'll see you in Spanish." She gave me a hug and I walked off to Math, my most dreaded subject. I'm just lucky I got it first period so I can get it over with. I walked in with my defensive position, anyone that knew me, knows that I don't like to be bothered, especially on days like this. I sat down and conspicuously put in my ear buds, and put on some classical music to help me relax. I stared blankly at a piece of paper that was my props. I basically knew everything this class taught, it was so simple. The teacher I, assumed, was talking about Quadratic formulas, so I just looked down at my prop and zoned out. I barely heard the door open and I didn't even bother to look up, probably just someone late. I started getting into some Beethoven and I was imagining him writing every note with the stroke of his quill, up and down, side to side. BAM an eraser hit my desk and my head swung up. I looked around to see my fellow classmates pointing and laughing. I paused my MP3 without taking the buds out and gave the teacher a dirty look.

"What?" I sneered.

"Do not use an attitude with me young lady." He ordered. "She's right there Jacob, go sit next to her, good luck." I didn't even notice the man standing next to him before. I noticed someone very familiar. He walked over to me with long sturdy legs and tan biceps, and -wait- brown hair that is almost black? Holy shit, it's him. Before I even finished that thought he was in the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He had the same voice and everything. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Bella." I mumbled. He didn't answer back, but he was staring at me. I un-paused my music and looked down at my props.

"Beethoven?" he asked in his sexy voice.

"Uh, yea, you know him?" I asked.

"Don't let my appearance fool you." He chuckled. We didn't talk the rest of the class, but he accidently bumped his arm to mine and I was overcome with a surge of happiness and warmth. The teacher passed out the worksheet for homework and we cleaned up for the class to end. The bell rang and we walked out

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob called. I almost walked faster, but instead I stopped. I got a lot of jealous looks from some of the girls from my class.

"Hey, uh, I don't know a lot of people here, I know I barely know you to, but do you think I can ummm, eat lunch with you today? I'll even buy you lunch." He gave me this smile that melted my heart. Wait, what am I thinking? _Say "No"_ I told myself.

"Yes, that's fine, I sit at the table at the end." _What? No! I told you to say no!_

"Thank you really." And with that he walked away. He wasn't in any of my other classes and I highly anticipated lunch. I walked out into the cafeteria, spotted Jess and walked over. I sat down and immediately told her about Jacob. Where once she was my mom, now she was my hyper girlfriend.

"No fucking way! That's some paranormal shit right there!" she finished her sentence and Jacob walked up with 2 trays in his hands.

"Hi Bella." He said and put a tray down in front of me.

"What's this?" I pointed at the tray.

"Lunch, I told you I'd buy it for you, remember?"

"Oh, yea right thanks." I was going to look at Jess for guidance, but she was gone apparently Jacob noticed that to.

"Where'd your friend go?"

"She vanished out of thin air, damn her." I mumbled. He chuckled and took Jess's place next to me. With out thinking about it, I took off my jacket and winced, _damn ribs_.

"Are you ok?" he sounded panicked. I put back on my jacket before he noticed my bruises.

"Yea I'm fine,ribs just hurt a little."

"Take off your jacket." He commanded. I looked at him with my horrible looking eyes and started crying. I could not deny him. I know, I don't know how I knew, that all he wanted to down was care for me, so I slid off my jacket and showed him my bruises.

"Who did this?" he said through his teeth.

"My dad." I whispered. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me he just hugged me.


	3. CHAPTER 3: STARLIGHT

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Two of my dogs are dying…. and school…. I might even be transferring. I need some advice so when you review I would like some advice. Should I transfer? **

**But for now on with the story! (By the way every title is a song ask me for the bands ;)**

**Kiatami :D**

**CHAPTER 3: STARLIGHT**

His warmness flowed through me and the bell rang making it very hard for me to get up and go, I was halfway down the hall when Jacob caught up to me.

"Wait." He called. I stopped and turned around to look at the floor instead of him.

"I noticed the gauze; he broke your ribs didn't he?" Still looking at the floor, I answered.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to the hospital today." He lightly grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"You have beautiful eyes." He chuckled.

"No I don't." he cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Yes, you do." He smiled. "I'll see you later o.k.?" I nodded and he walked away. I got to my English class, but listened to my music. English was usually my favorite class, but I needed to loosen my nerves with music. I reached down and scratched my arm and winced when I hit a cut. Wait, did he see my scars? He could he have not, he probably just didn't want me to spill everything in one day so he ignored it, which is exactly what I'm going to do. The bell rang for English and I walked into my Spanish class and went to the table me and Jess sat at.

"So how'd it go?" she winked.

"He found out about what my dad does to me." I whispered. She didn't move.

"Is he o.k. with it?" she asked.

"Yep he's fine, I just don't know if I am." I grabbed my ribs.

"Now I know we definitely have to go after school today." I nodded slowly, I hated to admit, and as much as I hated doctors, if I didn't go I could get worse. The teacher started class and I immediately zoned out. About two minutes into my zoning time Jess bumped me with her elbow. I looked up at her and she pointed in front of her, and guess who was there, none other then Jacob giving me his glorious smile.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back a little more cheery. He turned around and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He ripped it out and handed it to me.

**Can I come with you after school?**

Before I can write anything, Jess grabbed it.

**Sure, but I get shot gun :**

She passed it back to him and I can tell he was confused. He turned around again and looked at me, I pointed at Jess she gave him this goofy smile and he immediately understood. The rest of the class was boring and before I knew it the class was over. I gathered my thing, while Jess and Jacob waited. We walked out to the parking lot and I was just about to get in the driver's side when the keys were snatched from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Trust me, it will hurt a lot worse if you even attempt to drive." Jacob chuckled and went into the driver's side while I went to the passenger side.

"Guess you get back Jess."

"But I called shotgun!" she whined.

"Yeah that was before Jacob decided to play gentleman." She started laughing.

"Don't even play that you don't like it." She whispered. I blushed slightly and she laughed harder. She got in the back without anymore argument.

"You take the next right up here." I stated giving him directions.

"I know how to get there." My head turned to him.

"How do you know your way around?"

"I've actually lived here all my life, I've just been home schooled."

"Until your Junior year?" I inquired.

"My mom recently divorced my dad and so he enrolled me here."

"I'm sorry, I know how that feel's my parents are divorced to." He didn't answer me he just kept driving.

"Why does your dad beat you." He bluntly asked. Usually I would tell people to fuck off with personal questions like that, but with him, I had to tell the truth.

"He thinks it's my fault my mom died, so he expects me to be her, but I'm not her so he hits me." I looked down at my hands and fumbled with them. He lightly grabbed my left and kissed my middle knuckle.

"Awwwww." I barely heard Jess in the back. I could barely hear anything now. Did he really just kiss my hand?

"Wait Bells, don't you have to call your dad?" Shit! That brought me out of my trance.

"Damn it! Thanks for reminding me Jess." I reluctantly tore my hand from his and got my phone from my back pack. I dialed his number and after the fourth ring he answered.

"Hello?" he said in a tired voice.

"Hey, dad."

"What do you want?" he barked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was going to Angela's house to spend the night, we have a project."

"Yea that's fine, but I'm calling her house at a random time to make sure you're not with that little bitch." He won't stop calling her that will he?

"Yea dad."

"Don't you speak to me in that tone, do you want a repeat of last night, but worse?"

"No dad I'm sorry."

"That's good; I _**will**_ talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." And with that I snapped my phone shut. I looked up at Jacob, his face was beat red, my eyes traveled down his arms and I saw that his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I promise I will never let that disgrace of a man hurt you ever again." A tear slid down his cheek and I wiped it with my thumb.

"I don't want you to get hurt." My lip quivered and I was on the brink of crying myself. He sighed

"Did you ever wonder why I care so much about you, why I'm being so forward like I've known you for a while?" Now that I thought about it was a little strange that he was acting this way, but he was in my dream so I guess I didn't mind it.

"A little I guess, why?" he took a sharp breath like he was bracing himself for something.

"Last night I had a dream about you." He had a dream about me, like I had a dream about him? Wow this is some paranormal shit. I could hear Jess laughing hysterically in the back, and I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"What, what's so funny?" he sounded a little irritated.

"No, no it's not you I swear." I said in between giggles.

"Then what is it?"

"I had a dream about you too. You saved me from this cold with your warmth." He smiled widely.

"That was my exact dream." He turned and looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at his deep chocolate brown eyes. He took one hand off the steering wheel and intertwined his fingers around mine, I swam in the warmness.

"We're here. Are you ready?"

"Not in the slightest, but if I have my warmth, I'll be fine." He chuckled and hand in hand we walked into County View Hospital.

**I hope you liked this chapter and again sorry for late update. As an apology I'll update another chapie tonight : The next one I think is my favorite so far (not a lemon but just as awesome hahaha)**

**Kiatami**


	4. CHAPTER 4: ALONE I BREAK

**I'm really bad at updating, but apparently what I write makes up for it. Ha ha. This chapter is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you like it to. And also I have decided to wait until the end of the semester to transfer if I am, just to see what happens with my friends. So at this point I'm the grit and bare it girl /**

**Kiatami**

**CHAPTER 4: ALONE I BREAK **

We walked in the waiting room and sat down, Jess started reading a book, while me and Jacob held hands and enjoyed the silence of the waiting room. I hate doctors with a passion; I could feel myself shake because of it.

"Bells, it's going to be fine, I will be there with you, I promise." He gave me a smile and my shakes disappeared.

"Bella Swan?" We all stood up and walked with the nurse to a standard place where you would get your check-up. I sat down on the annoying, crinkly paper and waited for the doctor to walk in. About two minutes passed when he walked in looking at my chart.

"So, Bella, it says here you're complaining of rib pains?" I imagined the doctor bursting into flames.

"Yea." I huffed. _Spontaneously combust! Something! Just get the hell away from me!_

"What happened?" This brought me out of my anger and I went into worry.

"I, uh.. I, uh.." Jacob interrupted for me.

"She was climbing a tree with me and fell on her ribs." I looked up at him and sent him a mental _Thank you. _He knew I was getting a little more nervous so he gave my fingers a squeeze.

"We thought that she would be fine, but she started complaining about her ribs, so we left after school." The doctor nodded.

"O.k., if you would lift up your shirt for me then we can take a look at it." I lifted my shirt, just under my bra, and he took off the gauze. He pushed gently on the bruises.

"Does that hurt?" I nodded my head.

"Yea, but it's not that bad." He took some notes and then went back and pushed in a different spot. I winced when he made contact.

"And here?"

"Yea that's where it hurts the worst." He took some more notes and looked up at me.

"O.k., Bella it looks like you have a cracked rib, but I want to run an x-ray just to make sure." I nodded.

"If you will follow me we can get you changed and get you out of here in no time."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen **(I had to do it sorry nice cameo huh?)** I'll be right there." I came down from the table and followed him to stalls where I would get changed. He gave me my gown and I went in. I got my jacket off with some struggle, but my shirt and pants were a different story.

"Hey Jess?" I shouted. "Can I get some help in here?" I paused and waited for her to come in and help me, but instead of Jess, it was Jacob that came in sheepishly smiling.

"She needed to go to the bathroom." He said nervously. I laughed a little.

"How do you know I won't kick you out right now?" I wanted to play coy; hopefully he got the message that I really didn't want him to leave. He smiled at me and stepped closer to me until we were only about two inches apart. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and, not breaking any eye contact with me, pulled it over my head his thumb and index fingers doing the work while the other 6 fingers brushed up my body. He threw it on the floor, and I undid the button and zipper while he pulled down on it his knees bending with the pants until he was facing my crotch, I kicked them out and he slowly went back up. He grabbed my face with his hands and I felt like if I blinked I would wake up from this dream.

"That was better than my dream." He looked at me for a few more seconds and then he crashed his lips to mine sending me to my favorite kind of euphoria with his intense heat. His lips meshed with mine perfectly his tongue licking my lips begging for mine to be with him. My hands slowly wrapped around his neck making my kiss fiercer. It seemed to be that his lips fit perfectly with mine. His lips still on mine he stopped moving and he slowly let go and inched his lips away from mine. I looked into his big brown eyes and I could see them smiling, as I'm sure mine were and he gave me one more peck.

"I've been waiting to do that since the first time I saw you." I chuckled.

"Which was only a few hours ago." He shook his head.

"No, I knew you in my dreams, and that's enough." I thought I would start crying then, but instead I just smiled wider. Without letting me go he reached behind me got my gown and pulled it over my head.

"Let's go get you that x-ray." He chuckled and walked out, I soon followed. I walked in the room and Jacob tried to follow, but was stopped by Dr. Cullen.

"Sorry son you'll have to wait in the waiting room with her other friend." He nodded took my hand and kissed it before he walked out. About fifteen minutes later I got my x-ray and walked into the waiting room. Jess and Jacob stood up and looked at me, wanting an answer of what was wrong.

"I'm going to be fine; I just have a cracked rib." They both breathed out in a sigh of relief.

"Let's go home huh?" Jess suggested nodded and we got in the car and started driving.

"So where to guys?" Jacob asked.

"Well I'm beat, so you can drop me off at home please." Jess said. Wait I'm supposed to be over at her house. I turned around and looked at her. She gave me a wink and I knew what she went. Jess told Jacob where her house was and we were there in minutes. You could see my house from where we were parked and I couldn't help but stare at my house with frightened eyes.

"What is it Bell?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I looked at him and I hoped he believed my lie.

"So…. What do you what to do?" he asked nervously.

"Well I'm supposed to be spending the night at Sarah's, so I'm up for anything."

"Do you want to come to my house?" he asked abruptly.

I chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask." I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss, I peeled my lips off of him, but my hand stayed on his cheek.

"Bella I kind of need my face for driving." My hand dropped from his cheek only to be put in his hand.

"Oh, right." He started driving.

"I want to take you to my favorite spot so we're only going to stop at my house ok?" I nodded and he kept driving. He knew so much about me already, maybe if I just asked him a couple of questions we can balance it out a little.

"So," I ventured. "Why did your mom leave?" his fingers squeezed against mine for a brief second. He took in a sharp breath

"My dad was cheating on her." He looked over at me with sad eyes. "Left me with the crazy bastard." He laughed a nervous laugh.

"So I guess we have more in common then I thought." He looked at me and smiled before I realized we were parked.

"Don't you have to get something?" I pointed at the house. He laughed

"I knew that, I'll be right back." And he walked off into his house to get whatever he needed for what he had planned for tonight.

**Tee hee, I couldn't resist putting Dr. Cullen in there, so sorry but I was just too perfect. Now you see why I love this chapter? Ha ha, well the next chapter is too awesome so I hope you enjoy it. R&R please! **


	5. CHAPTER 5: BLACK CAT BONE

**Basically my life has been in the shitter for like the past 4 weeks now. I hated that I couldn't get updates in faster and now I'm afraid I lost my fans. I'm going to try and write as much as I can for this chapter since I haven't written in such a long time. Thank you for those who have stayed with me. Writing is my only escape in my life right now. Well enjoy the story.**

**-Kiatami**

**CHAPTER 5: BLACK CAT BONE**

It was a small house with tan paneling and a dark brown roof. I watched Jacob as he walked into his house and I waited patiently for him. I decided to turn on the radio, so I flipped the keys, and turned it to a random station. 'Snow'- by Red Hot Chilli Peppers was playing and I knew it was one of my favorite songs so I got into it quickly, bobbing my head to the beat. Each note passing through me, with utterly beautiful tension. The music made my body calm and extremely relaxed.

BARK! BARK! SLAM! A German Sheppard slammed against the car door, knocking me out of my relaxation, and into a near heart attack.

"Killer!" Jacob yelled and whistled, calling him off immediately. He came to the passenger side of the car and opened it. "Sorry about that." He looked down and took a breath out. "My dad wants to meet you; he won't let me get the stuff if you don't." he said in a disgusted tone.

"Well if we're getting the stuff then I don't care, let's go." I climbed out of the car and started walking; his hand bumped into mine, then he grabbed mine and intertwined our fingers together, sending that stupid blush to my cheeks. He saw my reaction and started chucking.

We got to the porch when he stopped me. "He's a little drunk." He said embarrassed. Would his dad try and hurt me? He must have seen the worry in my eyes, "He won't 'hurt you' he's just handsy. Just stay with me and it will be fine." He gave me a quick peck before turning and opening the door. We walked into what looked like the after-math off hurricane Katrina. Clothes and food were everywhere, rotten food might I add, random candy wrappers and beer cans were the only thing on the floor I could see.

"So this is her?" said the slurred words of Jacob's father. He got up from a lazy-boy, and stumbled over to us. He looked exactly like Jacob, only his dad's hair was a crew cut, with a beard and mustache. He looked me up and down, like he was studying me.

"Holy shit! What's up with her eyes?"

"Shut the hell up dad!" I looked at Jacob's dad expecting him to get angry.

"Yea, yea, you sure picked a hot one though son, if you don't want to keep her, I'll take her." He gave me an attempted wink in his poor state.

"O.k. that's it you met her, now we're leaving." He grabbed what looked like a rolled up blanket and we were out the door.

"I'm so sorry about him Bella." He looked down at the dirt, ashamed of himself.

"Don't be Jake, I'm used to it." I shrugged. He stopped and looked at me.

"I wish you weren't, I wish neither of us were." He leaned down and gave me an intense kiss.

We parted and when I collected myself I finally said, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a place I go to whenever things get bad with my dad." He looked at me and smiled. "It's almost as beautiful as you." We got in the car and drove for about 10 minutes when he stopped right in front of a forest's edge. He got out of the car, went to my side and had the door open for me in seconds.

"We have to walk from here, but don't worry it's only a two minute walk." He grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand through the forest. Two minutes later we passed into a clearing, exposing the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. The sun hit the waterfall in the most perfect place where, facets of rainbow coloring hit the water causing me to tear up.

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry we'll leave! I didn't mean to get you upset!" I shook my head and wiped away any tears that were threatening to spill over.

"It's gorgeous Jacob, I love it!" I exclaimed. "How did you find it?" he laid out the blanket and motioned for me to sit with him.

"One night it got really bad with my parents, my dad had a gun, so my mom told me to run, and if I heard gunshots to call the police." He paused. "I ran for awhile, tripped over a rock, hit my head, and woke up to this." He said this as he was gesturing to the waterfall. "I've been coming here ever since." He lay down and out his hands behind his head. "Come lie down and watch the sunset with me, you'll love it." I laid back right on the crook of his neck and his arm wrapped around my shoulder, I marveled in his embrace.

"I feel safe here." I whispered. He nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"Me too."We watched the sun go down in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company. The sun went down and we fell asleep in each other's arms and I had nothing, but a peaceful sleep.

"Jacob, JACOB!" someone yelled. I shot straight up and looked around. Jacob was still sleeping; I shook him until he was awake.

"Huh, what? What's going on?" he said groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

"I heard someone was screaming your name."

"What's time is it?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"It's dark so probably like two or something."

"Shit!" he got up from the blanket and I followed. He grabbed the blanket we slept on and rolled it up. He suddenly stopped. "Wait you said someone was screaming my name." I nodded. "Who?" As if to answer his question a flashlight beamed at us and the person holding it was about twenty feet away.

"Jacob!" his dad yelled. "Are you trying to piss me off, boy?" Jacob started walking forward; I was frozen in my place.

"No I'm not dad, we fell asleep." His dad walked closer to us and I could see his face clearer. Nothing but anger tore through his face and it did leave Jacob's face, my eyes glanced down and I noticed the 9 mil. He was holding in his right hand.

"Yea right you probably just fucked you're your whore here and was just about to leave, but you _**know**_ you can never leave me."

"Don't call her a whore, she is far from that." He spoke through his teeth.

"Yea sure, just get the fuck away from her now."

"I'm not going to leave her." My legs finally gained its control, and I walked up and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to leave that bitch _**now**_, because I know you don't want anything bad to happen to her right?" to prove his point he pointed the gun straight at my head. Jacob reluctantly let go of my hand.

"Are you going to be o.k.?" he asked never breaking his stare from his dad.

"I'm more worried about you at the moment." A very slight smile broke his face.

"I'll get a hold of you some how." I nodded even though he couldn't see it, and pecked him lightly on the cheek. I walked to my car, and got in. I hated to leave him, I hope he's going to be o.k. I turned the radio on to calm my nerves. I guess I'll go to Jess's house, she would always be there for me. The right then something clicked in my head, I almost started hyperventilating and crying. He was going to call Angela's house. If I go home tomorrow, he would really let me have it. He may even kill me. Maybe he didn't call, it's could have been a bluff to get me to go where I said I would. Hopefully. I parked next to Jess's dad's car, not bothering to turn off the car since I would move it in Jess's garage anyway. I went to her window and knocked on it, I saw he moving around trying to go back to sleep.

"Jess, it's me." I whispered. She turned over and looked out her window. She flipped the covers from over her and got one of her hoodies on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coming up to the window.

"Open your garage and let me park in the, I don't want Charlie to see my car. I'll explain everything inside." She nodded her head and walked to the front door. I jogged to my car and drove it to the garage while it was opening, it parked in it and Jess met me through the garage door. She gave me a hug.

"Come on in, jeez you look tired." We walked in and went into her kitchen, she grabbed a soda for me and her.

"Let's go talk in my room." We walked to her room and I flopped down on her bed.

"Spill before I explode." I smiled at what had happened; sat up and cracked open the can.

"Do you remember going to the bathroom while we were at the hospital?" she nodded hastily.

"Yea, so?"

"So," I continued, " I needed help getting off my clothes, and you weren't there." It took her a second to figure out what I was saying.

"Fuck man, you're a slut!" she said in a joking manor. I flipped the bird and continued.

"I didn't do _a lot_ with him." She eyed me even more.

"What did you do then?" I took a sip from my soda and continued.

"He kissed me Jess," My eyes rolled back in ecstasy as I reminisced in that perfect moment. "It was the most wonderful feeling in the world." I looked at Jess and she looked like she was going to be in tears.

"Awww…. Bellllaa!" She gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you; you need him in your life." I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. She let go and looked at me.

"Where did you go with him after that?" she asked very interested.

"He took me to his place to get something, where I had to meet his god-awful father. Drunk and everything, so we left pretty quickly. Then he took me to this beautiful waterfall where we fell asleep until his dad woke us up and pointed a gun at me and told him to leave me." I said the last part with great malice, and I know that that man would receive great Karma for whatever he would do to Jacob. She just stared at me with different emotions, worry, fear, and most of all hate.

"I can't believe that!" she hit the bed causing me to bounce a little. "He can't do that, I've only known Jacob for, like what, a day and I know he already loves you!" she shook her head. "It's just not right." I stared at my friend and I couldn't help but love her a little more for the compassion she has for me.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Well it's three in the morning, so I think we should get some sleep." She stated, not as shaken as she was before. I nodded in agreement, kicked off my shoes and laid on my back, where it was the only place I was comfortable. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, and I had nothing, but great dreams, even though I wasn't in his arms.

"Jess, Jess." I heard Jess's dad, Phil, whisper. I rolled over and shook her awake.

"Jess, your dad is at the door." She got up and I hid in the space behind the door and the wall, as I usually did when I wasn't supposed to be here.

"What's up dad?" she held the door half-way closed to keep me hidden.

"Is Bella here?" he asked.

"No dad, she dropped me off and left, remember?" he nodded.

"Yea, you told me that, but her dad is here, right now, claiming she's here." I grabbed Jess's ankle, and I started crying silently.

**I haven't written that much in a while. Or ever? I can't fucking tell I'm to tired. Well, yea there's a cliffie. Is her dad going to find her? Is Jacob o.k.? Tell me what you think over reviews, I would like at the very least 3 until a new chapter. By the way I changed the plot of the story a little, but you won't be finding out until later what it is. Sorry, I know I'm being incredibly mean right now, but if I gave it up now, it would ruin the story. Well R&R and I'm going to bed now. **

**Night –**

**Kiatami**


	6. CHAPTER 6: NEVER A BED OF ROSES

**Thanks for the support you guys and I know that I'm not updating a lot lately, but I promise that's going to stop. Drama at school and home isn't going to stop me from writing. My only escape. I realized that I have to do things I love to feel better, not stay away from it. But enough of my life's story! Here's the next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 6: MY LIFE HAS NEVER BEEN A BED OF ROSES**

Throughout my panic attack, Jess never broke character. "She told me she was going to her friend Angela's house."

"He said he called over there and she wasn't there."

"I'm sure she's fine, I know Bella, and she's probably just trying to get away from her dad." I gripped her ankle harder, my nails digging into her skin lightly. _Don't say anything! _My head screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Dad, he beats her." Now I was angry, I just let go and hugged my knees and started rocking back in forth, not even wanting to touch my friend.

"How do you know?" She looked down at me, her eyes were on the verge of tears and that just broke my heart and all anger was wiped out of me.

"Please Bella." She asked with a small smile. I don't know what got me to trust her, but I did and stood up. She turned back to her dad and opened the door. "Because she's scared to go back home." He just looked at me with sad eyes. "He has cracked her ribs, given her bruises and scars, and probably much more." I looked down at the ground in shame.

"Is this true honey?" he asked. The thing about Jess's dad was that he cared a lot about me, like I was his second daughter, so I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." I whispered. He came over and to me and gave me a big hug. He let go and looked at me like he was about to cry himself.

"You two," he started while trying to compose himself, "stay here, I'll send him away and we'll talk about this." He turned into the hallway and we closed the door, and crawled by the window overlooking the porch, where my dad was sitting on the swing. Jess's dad came out and he stood up.

"Charlie, she isn't here, Jess just said that she was at Angela's." he was about to close the door, but my dad's boot stooped it from closing.

"Do you mind if I check your house please?" my dad gave him this disturbing smile.

"I actually do Charlie." He tried to close the door again, but his boot was still in the way. "If my daughter says she hasn't seen her, she hasn't seen her." They stared at each other for a while, but my dad finally moved his boot.

"Watch yourself Phil." He said as he walked away. He closed the door and we stood up from the window.

"Girls." Her dad called from the living room. We walked out there, where her dad sat there his face buried in his hands. We sat down on the couch opposite of him. Why did I let this happen? I did this to Jess and her dad, basically my only family, I started crying.

"Bella, it's o.k. I won't let him hurt you anymore." I shook my head as if I were an insane person.

"No we can't! If you do, he'll come after you. He'll hurt you." I have to get out of here, I can't let him hurt my only family. "I have to leave I'll go back and take anything he gives me." I got up and was just about to open the door, when Jess grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't do this Bella, at least come to school with me on Monday, and see what Jacob has to say about this." I turned my head and looked at the pleading in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay here for school, but then I'm going back." They nodded very reluctantly.

"How am I going to get clothes?"

"You can borrow mine." I nodded. Phil turned his head and looked at the clock.

"It's only 5:30 in the morning, you girls go to sleep." We walked back to her room, I fell on the bed, more tired then I thought, and fell straight asleep.

"Open your eyes." Jacob said. I opened my eyes to see Jacob holding me bridal style in the cold room.

"I'm so glad you're real, I don't think I'd ever be happy without you." I found myself smiling widely.

"I am too," he leaned down his lips encasing mine. My hand went up and cupped his cheek revealing my so obvious cuts. He stopped kissing me.

"What are these?" he lightly grabbed my wrist. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked down ashamed. What amazed me was that he started kissing the cuts.

"There your story of pain," he kept kissing them, only stopping to talk. He dropped to his knees, me still in his arms, and he didn't stop kissing them.

"Your dad is evil if he has to bring you to this point." I started sobbing. He held me close to his chest. "I will always be there for you, to kiss your cuts, to hold you when you're crying, to be your warmth when you're cold." I looked at his beautiful eyes and knew right then we would be together. Jacob suddenly jerked forward, his mouth was hanging out slightly.

"Jacob?" I asked panicking. He fell back and the tip of a black knife peaked in between his pecks, blood coming out of his mouth and the wound.

"Jacob!" I screamed, I kneeled down and felt his neck for a pulse, there was just barely one.

"Jacob can you hear me? Say something please!" I screeched. His hand moved and reached up to my face, I grabbed it and put it on my cheek, crying harder then I ever have before. "Jacob, please say something, tell me about the waterfall! Anything! Please!" Blood trickled down his chin, he chuckled slightly.

"Beautiful eyes." I couldn't help, but laugh through my tears, crying even more. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you." He sputtered.

"I love you too Jacob." I kissed his hand as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, come back please!" but his hand fell from my face. Someone started to laugh evilly behind me, but it was a women's voice.

**Basically, you're going to find out A LOT next chapter, so I would like 5-7 reviews before the next chapter. I'm going to see the Twilight move today if all the tickets aren't sold out already…. But yea R&R and I'll talk to you all later.**

**-Your neighborhood gothic girl,**

**Kiatami**


	7. CHAPTER 7: SHARPEST LIVES

**Basically at this point I want to apologize profusely for the lack of updates. I am so incredibly terrible at updating and I just want to say I'm sorry. A lot of shit has been happening in my life that has left me more catatonic then focused then anything, but that is still no excuse. If you have any questions or comments send me a review or pm. **

**Thanks.**

**-Kiatami.**

**CHAPTER 7: SHARPEST LIVES**

"Who killed him?" I said in a disturbingly calm voice that even scared me. "I want the fucker that killed him to look me in the face when I-." But I was cut off by the women's chuckle again.

"It was me." She stated simply. My fists clenched and cracked as I turned around with my punch aimed at the person that killed the love of my life. Me. She- I caught my fist and she came about 2 inches from my face, with this sadistic smile plastered across her malicious face. It was me, but I looked older, more beautiful. My eyes were very dark with a hint of wisdom in them, like those eyes have seen a lot. My black hair wasn't straightened, but in long wavy curls that went down to my lower back. I felt envious of everything she had, even though it was me.

"You don't belong with him." She whispered. She let go of my fist and backed-off when I noticed she was wearing a tight red cut-off dress. "_We_ don't belong with him." Every nerve ending in my body collapsed at the words. I felt nothing but pain in my heart like she was grabbing it and squeezing it.

"He is going to get hurt because of you." She said walking around me like I was her prey. She appeared in front of me and took my chin in a hold that made me look up at her eyes. "Enjoy the time you have left with him." Pain flickered in her eyes, "You don't have a lot." She blew cold breath on my face knocking me backwards even though there wasn't a lot of power to it, and I fell to the cold hard ground, and wept like I never had before. _I lost him. _That's all I could think about. The room was getting darker as a distant voice called to me in a panic.

"Bella!" I flickered my eyes open but all I could see was my salty tears staining my eyes. I sat up and rubbed them clear to see Jess staring at me with her own teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a muffled voice.

"Jacob's hurt!" I cold almost painful shiver ran down my spine as I relived the horrible dream. _He was hurt but he is okay. _I kept telling myself.

"Where is he?" I said with no patience at all.

"He's here passed out on the couch." I didn't wait any longer for an invitation. I ran to him, Jess's dad sitting in the armchair next to him with his head in his hands.

"Is he ok?" New tears were filling my eyes as I saw his life-less form on the couch.

"A broken arm and maybe a rib or 2, with some bruises, but he is doing really well considering." He tried to form a smile. "He got here about an hour ago." I looked outside the window to see the darkness of night and the stars surrounding it.

"What time is it?" I came over and sat by Jacob as he slept peacefully.

"About 10 pm." Jess came up behind me and hugged me.

"You guys could have woken me up you know."

"I was scared to." She said obviously afraid of my reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"You started screaming. I was about to wake you up, but you stopped and smiled." Wait. Smiled? That doesn't make any sense, why would I smile with a dream that has my worst fear realized? "I thought maybe you were ok in your dream and you really needed the sleep so I went to help my dad with Jacob." I nodded a loss for words.

I grabbed his hand, and let a few of my loose tears fall in his palm. I will never let anything in the dream I experienced happen to him. Never.

"Bella?" I almost started crying at his voice, I never thought I would hear it again.

"I'm here Jacob." He opened his eyes and smiled, his eyes were so warm whenever he looked at me for some reason. He sat up without a hint of pain.

"I had a dream about you again." He looked at me and he knew what I meant. I cried harder letting quiet sobs out as I cried on his shoulder.

"Shh.. it's okay, I will never leave you. It's not your fault; it's never your fault." He petted my hair and rocked me back and forth.

"I would rather die then let you leave my life forever." I jerked me back and looked me square in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that!" He shook and let go of my shoulders, his knuckles, were cut open from clenching so hard.

"Jacob calm down, I'm sorry, just calm down, please."He gave me an apologetic look and pushed me off of him and ran out. My heart breaking into pieces with ever step he took leaving me. It _**was**_my fault, my love was going to kill him. I needed my kit, badly. He's gone and I needed my substitute.

"Bella, I know what your going to do, please don't." I barely noticed that Jacob and I had an audience. I got up and headed towards the door. Not even Jess was going to stop me from my release. She walked out and didn't follow me. I didn't know how far I was going to go today, but I didn't want Jess to find me when I was done. As I padded my way to my house I thought of how to get in my room. I know exactly where it is. I stopped at the tree that lead to my room and looked at it. _Fuck it._ I thought. I started climbing, bare feet and all up to my room. I got up to the window and edged it open as quietly as I could. I made sure to never put anything under my window for situations like this. So I hauled over the windowsill and stepped in lightly. I didn't waste any time I went over to my bed and scrambled blindly to get it and get out. The rough veneer scratched against my fingertips and I grabbed it.

As I went back to my window I went to put my right foot over the window but it caught on my lamp wire and proceeded to fall and crash to the floor. I couldn't breath. Time stopped as I waited for the grunting and stomping that soon followed. I went out the window and as I got on the tree my dad came into the room with his 9 mil. He looked at me with intent of bloodshed in his eyes.

"You fucking little bitch, you left, now you're going to pay." He charged the window. Without even thinking about it I jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. Next thing I knew everything went black and someone very dear to me was calling my name. My body got cold noticeably fast and I opened my eyes to the cold room. I looked down to see Jacob's cold dead body.

"Jacob, please don't leave me, please!" It was like I had never woke up, the same tears were there, the same feeling. I grabbed his hand giving him what little warmth I had. I kissed his hand and trailed it all the way to his lips. Once I did his lips felt warmer, more life was with him.

"Bella." He groaned at me.

"I'm here Jacob, talk to me." He opened his eyes and smiled. How was he alive right now? I looked down at the protruding knife from his chest.

"Does it hurt?" He sat up and tried to get the knife from behind him but couldn't reach it.

"Can you get it for me please?" I went behind him and saw the butt of the knife sticking out in a disturbing matter.

"It's ok Bella, just do it, it won't hurt."

"How does it not hurt?" he gave a chuckle.

"It won't hurt, I'm promising you right now it won't hurt me."

"Fine, okay, on 3?" ne nodded.

"1..2..3..!" And I jerked it out of his body almost hitting my face in the process. I crawled back in front of him with the knife in my hands. He had his hand on the wound, pressed his palm to it heat radiating from it and when he let his hand drop no more extreme heat. And no more wound. _What in the fuck was that?!_

"Ummm.. what was that?" I pointed at his chest.

"It's just a dream remember?" he said and I knew he was bullshitting me. I looked at him dead in the eye.

"Nothing that has happened her has been a dream, your going to remember this just like I am." His head hung low.

"I don't want to scare you." I shook my head slowly.

"You won't." I put my finger under his chin and made him look at me. "Tell me." He kissed the tip of my finger and took a pained breath.

"I'm a werewolf."

**Yea well that was it. I changed the all human status because it was more fun this way. Life is going to shit for me right now, and I try to get updates faster, but I can't make promises. I'm going to go and cry now. :[**

**-Kiatami.**


	8. CHAPTER 8: ALL AROUND ME

**I want to say how sorry I am for not getting the updates in faster, I've been having a really hard time with my family lately and it's been making me extremely distracted, I hope you guys can forgive me. Here's the much anticipated chapter of The Kit. :]**

**Kiatami.**

**CHAPTER 8: ALL AROUND ME**

**Jacob's POV**

She looked at me for a long moment then backed away. Why did I have to tell her? I felt myself get angry. I scared her away, the only person that was said to love me, the only person I thought that could understand anything that I would go through and she's scared. What have I done?! I found myself shaking violently.

She saw the anger and guilt in my eyes and she crawled back over to me and placed her hand over my cheek, I slowly calmed down. I felt like crying when I saw that smile on her face, that look of acceptance and most of all **love**. She's not going to run away from me.

"Your hot." She chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"That's what happens whenever I'm about to change." I took her hand from my cheek and placed it to my mouth giving her a light kiss.

"Why aren't you running away?" I asked warily.

"Why would I run away from the person I love?" She retorted. She loves me, she actually loves me? I crashed my lips to hers and I knew I didn't want it to be anyone else's. I won't let anything happen to her. After the passionate kiss I looked at her deep eyes.

"I love you too Bella, so much." I pulled her to me in a hug that seemed to warm up the room.

"I do have some questions though." I chuckled.

"It doesn't work that way." She gave me a confused look.

"What does that mean?" she asked. I gave her one more quick peck before I whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you when I wake up." I felt her shiver then everything went black.

"Jacob, Jake..." I was shaken. "Jacob!" I was pushed out of the chair I was sitting in while I tried to regain consciousness.

"Jacob you lazy ass!" Leah kicked me in the stomach as hard as she could which meant nothing to me. I finally opened my eyes to my very angry little sister Leah.

"You scared the shit out of me you stupid mother fucker!" She cursed, a lot. I got up when i noticed something wet on my cheek, _Blood?_

"Whose blood's this?" She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Your's shit head. You started bleeding while you were in your trance. It disappeared about 10 minutes ago." She looked at me strangely. "What happened in there?" She said.

"Someone tried to kill me, but that obviously didn't work." I rubbed my chest where the puncture wound should have been, but felt nothing but skin. "She saw me heal." Leah looked at me wide-eyed. She kicked me in the shin and I thought I heard a crack in her foot.

"Why did you do that you stupid douchebag!" She screamed while hopping on one foot at the pain.

"Your the one that kicked me." I laughed.

"That's not what I meant asshole. Why did you tell her?" She looked in my visions AGAIN!

"Ugh stop looking in my visions you nosy, little-" She started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"'Oh Bella, I love you too!'" She made kissy faces. I palmed her faceand pushed her to the ground.

"You prick!" She rubbed her nose. I walked towards my sisters room where I had put Bella for the time being. I had to get in there before she flipped out wondering if she was kidnapped or not. I got to my sister's door decorated in a bunch of stickers and posters with bands and a bunch of saying's. I slowly opened the door and was met with the most beautiful girl in the world. She was lying down with her hair haloing her face, I saw a small smile playing on her lips. I walked over to the side of the bed and just soaked in her beauty. I wanted to see her eyes again, to look at me with love, but I didn't know the proper way to wake her up. I just went with my instincts, I bent down and kissed her lucious lips. Her eyes opened in surprise, but then got more into the kiss.

"I'd love to wake up that way, everyday." She smiled and I kissed her again.

"Jacob! I mean it, you better get her and youself out of my room now!" She burst into the room, mid-kiss, and proceeded to exclaim, "Ewwwwww!" She grabbed me and pulled me off Bella.

"Both of you out now! I don't need to see you two getting it on in MY bed!" Bella looked mortyfied, while I just laughed. We walked out of the room and went into the living room. We sat on the couch and she immedaitly went into questions.

"Where are we?" She asked while looking around. "And who was that scary looking girl?" I chuckled at that.

"We're at my mom's, and that scary little girl is my sister Leah."

She looked so guilty, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like th-" I cut her off.

"It's ok, she is a scary little girl." She chuckled a little. She changed the subject.

"Your mom's? I thought she divorced your dad?"

"She did, but she wanted to stay in town for me." If you could even say that, I barely saw her because my dad would follow me and find her.

"Where's your mom now?" Where was she?

"I don't know, let me ask my sister. Leah!" I yelled. She opened the door and stomped into the living room.

"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you done enough you heartless ass? You already made me lose the little innocence I had with that little stunt in my room!" This was how Leah was, she always argues, but when you really get to know her, she is the sweetest 14 year old you could ever meet. I did wish she would stop cussing so much though.

"Stop being melo-dramatic. Where's Ma?" She shrugged.

"She left when you got here with it." She pointed harshly at Bella. She shifted uncomfortably in my arms. What was wrong with her, she didn't do anything to Leah, except sleep in her bed.

"This it has a name you little brat." Bella sneered. She never talked liked that, I was speechless, yet intrigued. I look over in Leah's direction, her mouth was open and she just stared at Bella like she grew another head. Her mouth finally closed.

"I like you, but don't ever touch my bed again, it you get another concussion, your using the couch." I started chuckling, but Bella just looked shocked.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"If I really fell from that tree, and our dream actually happened.." I love how she said 'our' dream. She got up from the couch suddenly and faced me.

"Your a werewolf?" She asked quietly. I hated this, looking at her beautiful exsistance knowing that I'm going to make her suffer because of what I am. I couldn't lie to her though, my selfish ass wouldn't let me.

"Yes." I barely whispered, looking down in shame. I felt the couch shift as she came to sit back down. Instead of running she pulled my head up and kissed me.

"Tell me everything." I gave her the biggest smile I could without ripping skin and began my story.

"When I was 15 I turned. It was a sensation I have never felt before. My body got all tingly, and it felt like I had a fever. Then the next thing I know, I'm on 4 legs." I chuckled.

"What did you mean when you told that little girl to stop looking in your visions?"

"You heard that?"

"I was awake about 10 minutes before you came into the room."

"You little sneak."

"So tell me." This is going to be hard, Leah was difficult to explain.

"The whole werewolf thing is a family trait." I started.

"You mean you don't get bitten and howl at the moon at night?" I rolled my eyes at those idiotic stereotypes.

"Nope, apparently my grandfater on my dads side was a one, but my dad ain't one, so it must have skipped a generation." I stroked Bella's silky smooth hand as I continued. "Since I turned when I was 15, we think Leah will turn, kind of as a right of passage sort of thing."

"Who's we?" She inquired.

"My grandpa." I miss him so much. He only dies last year, but the pain is still fresh in my heart. "He died a little while ago."

"I'm sorry." She had deep sadness in her eyes and I knew she meant it.

"It's ok, really, God took him away, but gave me you." Tears formed in her eyes when I said that and she smiled a sad smile while I continued.

"He taught me a lot about who I am," She leaned up and kissed me. "Anyway, Leah has this specail power, she can look into the visions of any werewolf and there mate." She blushed a beautiful pink when I said 'mate' "When a werewolf finds it's mate they have a dream about them and vice versa."

"So that's why I had a dream about you?"

"Yep, when a werewolf and there mate have a dream about about each other, there lives become intertwined and no matter how much they stay apart, they always cross paths again."

"I would never want to get away from you." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Me too." I looked into her deep blue and brown eyes, admiring the beauty swimming in them. "Have I told you lately how beautiful your eyes are?" She closed them out of habit, and I smiled. "Don't cover up your eyes with me, they're so unique, I just can't believe how lucky I am." She slowly opened her eyes. "There they are." I kissed her forehead. "Do you have anymore questions?" She sat up from my lap and looked up at me, she pressed her lips to mine and I was in a daze.

"Can you show me the wolf?" I looked at her and gave her a huge smile, grabbed her hand and headed to the front door. We were on the proch when I kissed her one more time.

"Wait right here." I gave her one more peck before I bounded into the forest. I went behind a tree to change so that I wouldn't tear out of my clothes. I stood there butt naked and closed my eyes. I imagined Bella's face, her beautiful smile, the way her eyes sparkled everytime she saw me. I took a deep breath and let it out. Tingles started crawling up my whole body and I felt the heat radiating in my body. I dropped on all fours and let the wolf take over me. my sense heightened, I could see better, hear better, even smell better. I could feel a small vibration coming from the highway, about a mile away that most people would never in there life be able to feel from the distance I was at.

_This is it._ I thought.

I walked out of the forest lining to see Bella on the porch waiting for me to come. She lifted her head, smiled and stood up. I started running when I saw that smile, I loved to run fast, I could beat any of those Olympic pansies, even in my human form. I reached her in about a minute and stopped about 2 feet in from of her. She came forward and reached her hand out delicately, I could tell she was nervous, so I stepped into her hand and she stroaked my fur.

**Wow this is so cool. ** Wait, I heard that? Ohh wait, that thing I forgot.

_**Bella can you hear me? **_She stopped petting.

"How can I hear you?" she asked.

_**That's something I forgot to tell you. **_I let out a wolfy chuckle.

"This is really cool, but freaky, ohh wow, your really soft!" She rambled.

_**Seen enough of the wolf yet? **_

"Yeah, I want my Jacob with a little less fur." She kissed my forehead. "You are pretty cute as a wolf though." I licked her cheek which caused her to squeal.

"Eww... dog slobber." I grinned and ran towards the forest to change back. All I had to do was think of me in human form and I was a human again. I put my clothes back on and ran back to Bella. I gave her a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm. You taste as good as you smell." She smiled wide.

"Will we be together forever?" She asked randomly.

"Forever." I whispered in her ear and gave her a light kiss on her neck.

"Get a fucking room you horny animal!" Leah yelled out her bedroom window and slammed it back down again. I growled and Bella just turned pink. She opened it again. "Not mine!"

"That's it, I'll be right back." I turned to go in the house, but Bella grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Don't hurt her." She pleaded.

"He couldn't hurt me even if he tried and neither could you, ya bitch!" She let go of my wrist with evil in her eyes.

"Bite her for me." She stated simply. I walked in the house and charged in her room.

"You little brat!" I yelled. I lunged for her, but instead she jump clean over me and landed right behind me. "What the-" And before I knew it she sent a roundhouse kick to my jaw. Fuck! That actually hurt.

"How did you do that?" I said after I wiped the blood off my chin. She shook her head.

"Not going to tell you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever." I started walking out of the room and when I thought her guard was down I turned and tackled her to the wall pinning her to it.

"Let me down you fucker!" She struggled.

"Nope." I put both of her hands in my left and tickled her.

"St-stop!" She said through the laughs. I dropped her and she landed on her knees.

"Ow!" I laughed and shook my head. I pulled her up off the ground and set her on her bed.

"Seriously though, where did you learn that, and can you teach me?" She hugged her knees to her chest and I knew something was wrong.

"I don't know where I learned that, I just went with....instinct." I started shaking.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm changing Jacob." I stared at her in surprise.

"Your birthday isn't for another 3 months though."

"I know, but I've been feeling different."

"Are you sure it isn't your period or something?" She glared up at me like my face was about to melt off.

Scary.

"I'm mother fucking positive." She said darkly.

"Ok then, what's been happening to you?" When I said that Bella walked into the room.

"There wasn't any screaming-" She stopped talking when she saw the look on mine and Leah's faces. She backed up slowly. "I'll wait in the living room." I nodded and she walked out.

"What's been going on?" I repeated. She took a second before she anwsered.

"I'm never cold anymore, I can smell things form miles away, same with hearing things. I'm also 10 times stronger then I was."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked in a serious tone.

"1 month, 20 days, 6 hours, 10 minutes and-" she looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. "27 seconds." She took in a sharp intake of breath. "That's about 2 months."

Two months. I had all my symptoms for about 2 months.

"Shit." I said intelligently. I saw that she was crying even harder so I wrapped my arms around her in hopes of conforting.

"I'm scared Jacob." I stuttered.

"Don't be honey, I'll be with you every step of the way." I looked at her as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Were you scared? You know the first time you phased?" She asked. At this moment she looked as though she were 9 years old again. Innocent, blissfully unaware of the things about to make a huge impact in her life. Not the tough, 14 year old, that cusses more then a sailor.

"I was scared shitless." I remember the first night, I didn't come home for 3 days, I stayed in my wolf form just getting a feel of all the new senses I had. Although it was the most terrifying 3 days of my life, it was also that most eye-opening. Just running the terrain, admiring the sheer beauty this world can hold, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, until I met Bella that is. "But I was also amazed, everything was better in my wolf eyes, I got more attuned with the enviroment, I used it to my advantage whenever I hunted." She chuckled at that.

"You hunted?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, those 3 days I was gone I didn't turn back to a human, so I had to eat some way." She laughed harder.

"Thanks Jacob." She hugged my waste.

"No problem Lee." I used that nickname for her whenever she was upset, it always cheered her up.

"Go get your girl before she runs away from your ass." She pulled away from me. Leah's back. I smiled and walked out of the room.

I walked in the living room to find Bella passed out on the couch. She had a slight smile on her face and I knew she was dreaming. Her foot hung over the arm of the couch and I just couldn't resist. I tip-toed to her foot and grabbed it in my hand, I lightly traced my fingers on the bottom which made her twitch and smile bigger. I tickled a little more and she started giggling and woke up. What I saw next was something even I could not comprehend.

Her once beautiful blue and brown eyes, were now just a deep chocolate color. What happened? She saw my panicked look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She touched her hand to her cheek. I picked her up and gave her a huge kiss.

"What? Not that I love getting kisses, I just think there's an alterior motive." I walked with her in my arms to the bathroom. "Hey what's the big idea, I don't need to go to the bathroom, Jaaaacob put me down!" I set her down on the bathroom floor just as she said that.

"What is going on? Why are you carry-" I just twisted her head to the mirror and she gasped.

"B-brown?" She touched the mirror as if it were some invisible portal. When she knew it wasn't a dream her knees buckled from under her and she fell to the ground, I sat down with her, just holding her as she sobbed.

"I d-dreamt ab-b-bout my mo-om," She took a deep breath, "She al-lways had the most-t pret-ty eyes." She cried in my arms for about another hour, with pain or happiness, I didn't know.

After she calmed down a little more I carried her to my room. She kept on quietly whispering 'I look like her' until I finally told her, "She must be beautiful." She looked up at me with her new eyes, I sat her on the bed pulled off her shoes and laid with her when she finally said, "She was." And stopped crying right then.

We laid there for the longest time, her breathing was returning to normal, and I could hear her heartbeat move in a steady rythm, now that, was the most beautiful sound in the universe. I continued to that beautiful sound as if it were the last sound I were to hear. I slowly found myself drifting, my eye lids growing heavier, and black surrounding me.

"Jacob." cooed a husky voice. "Jacob...." he dragged out my name. "Jacob!" he yelled. I jolted up, not in my room, but in the meadow over looking the waterfall I took Bella to the first day we met.

"What's going on? Who's there?" I stood up and looked around the brightly lit place.

"Jacob." I whipped around. No one was there. "Your girl will die very, very soon." I stood frozen as the voice chuckled.

"Show yourself, you asshole!"

"Don't you see Jakey, that's to easy, I want you to find me." the voice disappeared with an erie whisper.

----------

**There it is, sorry again if it took waaaaaaay to long, but I'm going to try my best to get more chapters. Also I have a new story written called Imagine a Psycho, please for all that is holy check it out and review if i should keep it or toss it. R&R!**


	9. CHAPTER 9: MAD WORLD

**Sorry it's been taking so long. I've just been dealing with a lot of shit. Thank you to the fans that constantly stick with me and to everyone else that has at least given my story a chance! Ohh and please look at my new story The Misfit. It should be popping up in a couple of hours or less so, when you get a chance, take a look at it!**

**CHAPTER 9: MAD WORLD**

I woke up, sweating, in my Bella's arms. I was fuming.

I had to get up beofer I totally transformed and hurt this angel sleeping in my arms. I smoothly moved myself from my position and went out of my room and out the door. Just as I was about to burst out of my clothes, I saw a pair of bright lights, headlights, in the distance. I couldn't move, is it him? The car got closer and I saw that it was my mom. I breathed a sigh of relief and almost cried.

"Jacob? My baby? Is that you?" She gasped. I ran up to her and crushed her in my arms. She started crying a little.

"Honey, are you ok? Why are you here? You know if your father catches you here..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, I know. I just... I have a complicated situation right now ma." She let go of me, and looked at me sternly.

"What kind of situation?" I grabbed her hand and led her inside to my room. Bella was still sleeping in my bed.

"Oh. That kind of situation." She couldn't stop staring at her. "Well, she is beautiful. Good job son." She walked into the living room. "Go ahead and wake her up, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss. I'll make dinner to."

I chuckled to myself and crept up to Bella. "Wake up sleepy head. I have someone for you to meet." She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at me.

"Who?" she asked.

"My mom." her smile vanished. "Don't worry, she won't bite." she laughed nervously and got out of bed and walked with me to the kitchen.

"Hello darling. I'm so very sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances, but you are perfect for my son anyways." My mom was always straight forward with what she wanted to say, no bullshitting with her. "Go in the living room, we should probably talk about why you're here."

I held her hand as we sat on the couch, my mom was following behind.

"So, what is this "siuation" that Jacob has told me about?" She looked at Bella.

"Oh, uhh.. well, to put it bluntly, my dad, he..." She couldn't finish before she started crying. I held her.

"Her father has abused her, all her life, and I think he has raped her to before. She cut herself and I had to save her mom. She, well, she's my imprint." My mother had nothing but a look of love for Bella.

"Ohh sweetie!" She grabbed hold of Bella and refused to let go, it was offical, she was hers. I smiled at the scene.

"You never have to go back there again, I promise you that." Bella looked up at my mother, and smiled.

"Thank you." Was all she said. I heard tires in the distance. My teeth grinded and I got up to see who it was. I went outside and I saw Jess in Bella's car. She got out and cam eup to me.

"Where's Bella?" she said.

"Inside. What's wrong?" She didn't anwser me. She just went inside.

**Bella's POV**

"Jess? Jess! What's wrong talk to me please!" I got up from my position on the couch and clutched my teary-eyed best friend for dear life.

"My dad, your dad, he..." She couldn't say anything.

"That son of a bitch." My blood went cold, and I fell to the floor, along with Jess. We cried together at the lose of our father. He was my father for lack of a better word. I got up and shoved myself away from Jacob's embrace.

I screamed. I scremed so loud that the birds flew away. No one could help me. No one could save my friends, my family, my love. I was alone. Despite all this love emanating from the house, I. Was. Alone. And I felt solely responsible for what that man that shares my blood, has done.

Jacob's arms were around me as I tried to get to the car. I wanted- no, I _**needed**_ to kill him.

"Bella, you can't. It won't change anything. I can't lose you." I stopped my struggle and looked at him.

"You can't lose me? You're going to die because of me. No amount of powers will change that." He let go of me and I went to my car. I got in and just as I was about to pull away, Jess came to the window.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me. Not now and not ever!" I just stared. "If you go back there, I will lose you, Jacob will lose you, don't be stupid, just come out of the damn car and hug me!" I made no movement. "Get the fuck out and hug me damn you! Don't leave me please don't leave me Bella!" I turned off the car and got out. She held onto me for dear life and I held onto her just the same.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." She whispered back.

We walked inside, hand-in-hand, and I saw Jacob's mother on the couch waiting for us. Jacob was on the couch head in hands.

"Girls," Jacob's mother said with an emotion-filled voice, "You will be staying with us. I will **not **take no for an anwser." Jacob's head whipped up to his mom. "You to my son, you will not see that man's face again, as long as I have a say about it." Me and Jess were still hicupping and crying when the both of them came up and hugged us. Jacob pulled me away form them.

"I love you, I will always love you, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you, so don't you ever, put me in that kind of postion again." I nodded and kissed his lips, and I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Ok, so room arrangments. Bella, Jess, this may seem like a small house, but trust me you guys will both have your own rooms, furnished and all. I kept rooms like this just in case anyhting like this ever happened." We followed Jacob's mom into the basment. We went downstairs and she flipped on a light to reveal a hallway, with about 7 rooms that I could see. She went about 2 rooms down before she stopped in front of a door.

"Jess this is your room." She opened the door to a bright green room. Her favorite color. "Thank you, so much....?"

"Karol. Please, call me Karol, both of you." We both smiled. Jess stay with as we went to my new room.

"Bella, this is your room." She opened the door to a light purple room. I almost cried at the sight of it. I didn't have any blood stains, broken glass, and it didn't smell of dirt mixed with spit. Me, Jess, and Jacob went in the room and I let go of both there hands, and went to the bed. I'm not scared of this bed, I won't be raped again.

"Thank you, Karol." I sputterd. She gave me a long hug and looked at me with these eyes, eyes I haven't seen since my own mother.

"Your most very welcome Bella. Why do you guys take a look at your place, we can get all your stuff later, don't worry, and I'll make dinner?" We nodded our heads and she left the room.

We all sat down on my clean, pure, bed, and I looked to Jess.

"What happened?" I asked. She started crying a little more, but it wasn't loud.

"After you left, your dad came to the house again. My dad told me to hide in my room and to not come out for anything. I hid under my bed. There was yelling and things were smashing. I heard loud footsteps coming to my room, but then they went the other way, I heard the door slam. It was quiet, so fucking quiet, my dad hadn't come for me, I was worried." She looked like she was in so much pain, yet she looked numb. "I went in the living room to see my dad lying on the floor dead, there was so much blood Bella! So much fucking blood!" She was hysterical in my arms.

"Jess... I'm so sorry, so sorry." I couldn't stop shaking.

"Bella, please, it's not your fault." She pleaded.

"But it is Jess! Don't you fucking get it!? If I hadn't left, if I just stayed there, then your dad would still be here now!"

"He would have rather died then to see you hurt anymore Bella!"

"Yeah, well I would rather die then see you hurt anymore Jess!" she stared at me, with wide eyes, like I was another creature.

_**SLAP!**_

I was suddenly looking at the wall, with a stinging sensation on my face. I looked over to see that Jacob had Jess pinned to the wall by her neck.

"STOP! What are you doing Jacob?!" I pulled at his arms to get him to stop.

"She hurt you Bella!" He let her drop to the ground and she was choking.

"I deserve much more then that for what's happened." I said rubbing my cheek. I bent down to her level and hugged her.

"You stupid bitch, that hurt." I chuckled. She laughed a little.

"Like you siad you deserved it, just not for the reasons you think. Bella, I love you, Jacob loves you, don't go playing martyr on us just 'cause you feel bad. It won't help anything." I looked at her with my teary eyes, and she gasped.

"What the fuck happened to your eyes?!"

"My eyes?" it clicked, my eyes that were my mothers were on me. I smiled. "Oh. Yeah, we're not to sure about what's going on with that." She just kept staring at me.

"Jacob! The 3 stooges are at the door!" We both looked at Jacob.

"The 3 stooges?" we said in unison.

"Oh shit." and he was gone. We both looked at each other confused. We could hear muffled words from upstairs, and then there was silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" is all we could make out before a heard of elephants made their way toward us. There was a lot of noise outsde my closed door and shuffling.

"Shhhh! We might scare them!" someone whispered yelled.

The door creaked open and 3 heads poked in the door with wide-eyes.

"Uhh... hi?" The door burst open and Jacob had me in his arms leaving Jess defenesless.

"Mine." Jacob growled. I looked up at him.

"What is going on?"

"We smelled food." The tall bald one said.

Jacob sighed. "Of course you tards follwed your stomachs. Bella, Jess, these idiots, are Quil," the tall bald one waved, "Embry," the one with long hair winked, "and Seth." the kid nodded with a huge smile.

"Bella is mine guys, touch her, you die."

"Jacob!" I yelled at him. How embarrassing. The boys, except Seth, looked at Jess. I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression, she looked dazed, like a deer caught in the headlights only in love with the cars, or _car. _Quil looked at Embry's un-removable eyes, and cursed loudly.

"Fuck! Embry not you to! Please tell me it isn't so!" He couldn't stop looking at Jess.

"I had a dream about you," Jess said, "You loved me."

Embry finally broke the stare, "Your not scared?" he asked.

"My father was just murdered. That's the last thing I'm going to be scared of." She let go of me and went in Embry's arms.

Everyone was staring at this scene with surprised eyes. "Did they-?"

"Uhhhuuhh.." Jacob anwsered.

"Weird." Was all I said.

**I missed this, being able to write, what I want to write. Thank you again for sticking with me. If you want to know why I've been gone for so long. PM me. Again please look at The Misfit! Thank you!**

**-Kiatami.**


End file.
